Until Then
by Shini Akusai
Summary: Takeshi and Keiji, sitting around talking about commercials, rabbits, and love. (Shounen-ai, one sidedness, for pairings, see inside)


Warnings: Shounen-ai and a grand total of 2 cuss words.   
Pairings: One sided Takeshi X Daisuke and one sided Keiji X Takeshi  
  
Shini: I have nothing to say beyond this was written up today in study hall. Read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Until Then  
By: Shini  
  
  
  
  
It began completely casual. He had invited him over to do what most normal kids did, if you could consider either normal. The plan was simple.  
  
  
Hang out.  
  
  
They chatted about being in the media business, talked about how their teacher must have been a ditz picked out from a shoujo manga, and they talked about the latest target for the legendary Kaitou. It seemed like a normal, light hearted conversation between two fourteen year old boys.  
  
  
So that's how it was. Keiji was laying on one of his off-white leather couched with a can of soda in his hand, while Takeshi was slouched in a comfortable looking leather chair, feet propped up on the glass coffee table. It had been the first time Takeshi had seen Keiji's house, and boy was it big. Being in the production business must have paid him well.   
  
  
"So I was thinking of casting Daisuke in my next commercial. Something to do with rabbits would work..."  
  
  
Takeshi snickered at that. His best friend probably _would_ fit in nicely with a bunch of white rabbits hopping around him. He was just cute in that way. 'Cute and completely adorable' He mused to himself with a grin.   
  
  
Keiji looked thoughtfully at Takeshi before turning the conversation around in a complete 180. "Why haven't you told Daisuke yet?"  
  
  
Jerking his head up to look at the blonde, Takeshi gave him a very confused look. "Tell him what?"  
  
  
Keiji smiled slyly at the other boy. "About how you feel about him."  
  
  
Takeshi simply stared at him as if he had lost it. Feelings for Daisuke? How in the world did he gather that?  
  
  
"I noticed," the producer continued, "how you look at him. You're over protective of him as well, and you constantly keep your eyes on him.." Takeshi cut him off quickly, "He needs to have someone watch out for him. He's not strong enough to ward of any bullies and.."  
  
  
"He can take care of anyone who comes his way and you know it, Takeshi."  
  
  
At that, Takeshi stopped. Slumping his head down, he nodded a little. He did know. Daisuke _could_ take care of himself. He just wanted the other to know he was there to protect him when he needed it. And sometimes the red-head just seemed to need protecting. Being cute, innocent, and a little small for his age gave that sort of impression. But Takeshi knew he was able to handle anything.   
  
  
After a long period of silence, Keiji finally spoke again. "So why haven't you told him?"  
  
  
Shaking his head, Takeshi ran a hand through his black hair. "He wouldn't understand. He'd think I mean it as a friend, not that way. You've seen him. He's with Riku and he's happy with her. I'm not going to confuse him and make him unhappy over my feelings."  
  
  
Keiji narrowed his eyes at the other "He has a right to know that his best friend is in love with him Takeshi!"  
  
  
"Why do you care if I tell him or not anyway? It's none of your business how I feel about him or if I choose to tell him about it!" Takeshi snapped back, glaring.  
  
  
"It is my business because Daisuke is my friend as well! And he, above all, deserves to know about this! Don't you think he deserves the truth from you?"   
  
  
"I've never lied to him!" Takeshi look outraged. "Never, in my entire life, have I lied to him!" And he was telling the truth. He may have teased the boy, and joked around with him but he had never lied to him.  
  
  
"Yes you are. Every second you act like he is just a best friend to you you're not only lying to him but yourself as well!" Keiji retorted, eyes blazing.  
  
  
That did it. Takeshi was up and over to the couch in a flash, grabbing Keiji by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Keiji, I suggest you stay out of this." He snarled, "I'll tell Daisuke when I'm ready to and not a second before that. And if I find out you ever tell him, I swear I'll tear you apart."  
  
  
Keiji was so shocked by this reaction, he had dropped his soda which was currently spilling its contents onto the neat clean white carpet. Apparently, he hadn't thought Takeshi would actually get violent with him. But his worries were put down when Takeshi took a deep breathe, and let go of him. Running a hand absently through his own hair, Takeshi mumbled, "Sorry, I got carried away." He seemed to think it over before adding "I mean it, though. Don't tell him. I'll tell him when I can face it."   
  
  
Keiji's face clearly showed he was having some sort of mental conflict. He stared at Takeshi, wondering what to say. He was sure if he made a smart reply, he'd probably regret it. So, he nodded. "Fine. But tell him soon, will you?"  
  
  
Nodding, Takeshi looked at the clock and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ah shit, I need to go. My old man will want dinner ready before he has to go to the gallery." Hearing Keiji's snicker, he glared. "Let's see _you_ try living with a slop for a father who can't cook and doesn't clean!"  
  
  
Keiji grinned "They're called house maids, Takeshi."  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, the black haired boy headed for the door. "Alright, try not being a rich bastard and living with my old man. You'd learn to cook real fast, too." He stated, sliding his shoes on.  
  
Laughing, Keiji laid back down on the couch. "You'd have to show me how to cook sometime then, Takeshi." The other boy ginned, opening the door. "Next time I come over, I will. See ya!" With that he stepped out and Keiji heard the door shut.   
  
  
Pulling a tape recorder out from his pocket, Keiji pushed the stop button. It would be so simple, to just give the tape to Daisuke. Then if he rejected Takeshi maybe..  
  
  
"Maybe," he smiled an oddly sad smile, "he'd finally look at me." Shaking his head, he threw the tape in the trash can before curling up on the couch and clicked on the TV.  
  
  
"Until you tell him Takeshi, until then, I won't even think about telling you."  
  
-End-  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
